twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Carson (ITF)
'''Carson '''is a character who appears in Into The Fray: Season Three by Thunderslate. He is a member of a bandit group known as 'The Foragers' along with numerous others. Character Carson is withdrawn and laid back, but it is suggested that he was not always that way; at some point he was punished numerous times by Rook which ultimately changed his attitude and made him more cautious. Into The Fray: Season Three Unto The Breach Day 1096 Several bandits are seen standing around their haul of supplies. Two of them, Kirk and Jethro in particular are arguing over who gets to eat first while four others watch silently. The leader, Rook interrupts and decides that, seeing as he now has a headache, neither of them get to eat that night. The leader eats first, then passes the can of food to Church. Hazel eats next, followed by Carson. Following their meal the bandits walk in formation, in search of shelter. They stumble upon an old maintainence shed. Rook says the others have to sleep outside, causing Kirk to swear at him. Rook decks the man, then tells Church to accompany him inside. Rook admits he is concerned about Kirk and informs Church that he needs him to have his back. When Church confirms that they are on the same side he leaves and finds the others. Carson and Kirk sleep while Jethro and Hazel are on watch. Assuming Kirk cannot do anything while asleep, Church rests too. Day 1097 When he wakes up, Church searches the shed to find Rook, but is shocked to find the man undead and on the end of Kirk's weapon. Church confronts his group following the revelation of Rook's murder. It doesn't take long for Kirk to admit the murder, and that he plans to lead the group from now on. Jethro reveals that he is on Kirk's side, but Church contests their leadership. He turns away to deal with Rook's undead corpse, but Kirk goads him on and the man retaliates, getting in a fight. He successfully holds both Kirk and Jethro off, but it takes an extra hand from Hazel and Carson to knock them out. The two bandits exclaim their loyalty to Church over Kirk, and Carson goes into the shed. Hazel and Church converse briefly until the latter hears someone running through the bushes. A man reveals himself and Hazel suggests they kill him and take his supplies, but Church says he has nothing they want. The man thanks them for not killing him, then warns them of a herd nearby. He says that if they help him back to his people he can 'help them out'. Church says he didn't ask for his help, but did ask for his name. The stranger introduces himself as Lyle. Death Killed by: * Natalia Killed Victims * Numerous counts of roamers * Numerous counts of survivors Appearances Into The Fray: Season Three * Unto The Breach * In Cold Blood * A Final Stand References